


Impressionable, Memorable

by grafitti



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Forced Prostitution, Love, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grafitti/pseuds/grafitti
Summary: She and her love were always able to remember how they felt about each other, even if they forgot every moment they spent together. The nicknames they decided to give each other. And the looks they shared. They always remembered what they meant to one another. Like being able to fall in love over and over again.





	Impressionable, Memorable

There are few things that she remembers about the Eden Club. But she remembers how she felt. How disgusting it was to comply, to writhe under the bodies of rough-voiced men who snort, smoke, and drink before kneeling over her on the bed – even if she doesn't remember their faces, or the dirty nicknames they whispered behind her ears, she knows.

After each two-hour interval, the manager would come by to check that they were in their pods, that nothing was broken (or the customer would be charged), and that the system was functioning properly. She knew this because it was in her programming – the schedule, the protocol, the rules of conduct for clients... and then she'd feel an urge. A compulsion... to look to the side of her. And another face, just like hers, would stare back. Another Traci, but with short, brown hair in stead of her own blue mop. But they were different – they would press their hands lightly to the clear, curved walls. In the same spot too, as if they could touch.

And then she would remember – not in the way an android usually would, but it would happen anyways. This feeling – it was like short circuiting. A warm, electric tingle that pulled her eyes to a pair of matching ones in another tube. And in those two hours where they could be aware and understand everything around them, they would speak, their minds melded together like one.

Her love would call her by a nickname – something sweet and kind, clean and full of love, even if they had to learn who the other one was every time they met. And she would call her back, although she wouldn't remember what she chose. She could never remember her love's favorite color, or whether liked the air hot or cold. But being able to feel – to fall in love again, again, and again, was amazing. And whether or not she remembered the things men made her do, or the colors that her other soul was drawn to, she remembered the joy in being able to love her no matter what memory was erased.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these robot lesbians.


End file.
